totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
"March of the Behemoth" is the 4th episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Schaal and Hank ride a train taking them into south Patria. They approach a massive iron bridge that linked north and south, a symbol of peace that the war was over. Liza stops the train and tells Hank the Behemoth is nearby. She warns him and Schaal Behemoth is heading east to the iron bridge and will likely destroy it when it reaches it. The military enact a plan of Hank's to stop Behemoth, who was once a quiet man named Artie who liked to draw. While the military fruitlessly pummel it with cannonballs, Hank attacks the joints of its leg, bringing it down. Liza tells Schaal Behemoth hasn't hurt anyone as he's been avoiding populated areas, so he likely has some humanity left. The railway president comes, demanding to know why they haven't killed Behemoth. He dismisses their plan to use dynamite to fill in the valley ahead of Behemoth, saying they should use the dynamite on the beast, and leaves angrily. While the explosives are being set, Schaal asks if there's a way to help Behemoth get to past the bridge where he wants to go, but Hank tells her they are here to kill him. He can't let the Incarnates from the past destroy the current peace. Schaal tells him Behemoth is trying to live peacefully in this age as well. That night, men from the railway knock out the military guards and try to blow up Behemoth, though its hardened skin is undamaged. Enraged, Behemoth kills them and approaches the bridge, though Hank manages to knock it over. Behemoth is buried when part of the cliffside is blown up and then dynamite in the debris are detonated. The force of the explosion has no escape route and is stronger and tears open Behemoth's chest. Behemoth keeps going even as his internal organs are falling out, but Schaal begs him to stop, standing atop the bridge and Hank does the same on the ground. An explosion past the bridge blows out the canyon wall, allowing Behemoth to see the ocean past it. Tears run down Behemoth's eyes as he finally collapses. Hank had recalled how Artie had told him he wanted to see the ocean, and that Hank said he could after the war. When they return to camp, Liza tells them she received a report that Cain had been found in Whitechurch. In Whitechurch, two prostitutes approach Cain but he bites one and she then tears out the throat of the other prostitute. Characters *Hank Henriette *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Arthur Allston *Cain Madhouse *Miglieglia Anime Differences *The entire scene when both Hank and Schaal raiding the train is new. In the later part of Chapter 4 of the manga, they visited the train. *A little more info about Arthur's past was added; He likes to draw and he talks a little more. It was only mentioned by Hank in the manga, except the moment he is drawing is not in the manga. *The entire scene where the night raid attempts to kill Schaal and Hank was omitted. And because of that, a soldier visited Schaal's tent and getting shot was omitted as well. *The bandits that let loose Arthur was killed by Arthur on screen. In the manga, they were captured. *The second time where Hank fights Arthur, he transforms into his werewolf form to fight him. This was not in the original manga. *Schaal's dialog on the railroad bridge to try to stop Arthur was added. *Hank, Schaal, and Liza's conversation after defeating Arthur was moved to the beach whereas in the manga, their conversation is at the railroad bridge.